


Let’s Have Coffee in Hogsmeade

by TheAmazingMe (PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brothers, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxOfTheFlamingHeart/pseuds/TheAmazingMe
Summary: After receiving an unusual invitation, Logan brings a friend with him to meet his brother at the new Hogsmeade coffee shop. Suddenly, Logan must come to terms with how his relationship with his younger brother will continue. Given their separate Houses, can two brothers stay close? Or will Logan let learning overrule love?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Let’s Have Coffee in Hogsmeade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatlemaniacinthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Beatlemaniacinthetardis).



In Ravenclaw tower, Logan Sanders paced for a moment before returning to his bedside desk. The adjustable desk was up to standing height, which allowed him to read from the textbook he’d laid out. It also had a sitting position, an easel position, and could swing over his bed to allow him to work in bed. His transfiguration book was open to three chapters ahead of where the rest of his class would be. The trunk-opening charm was proving to be difficult.

It was unaccountable, in Logan’s mind. He was sure he’d read the incantation pronunciation correctly. His wand position and motion should be correct. He even cleaned his wand with the polish he’d gotten for Christmas. Everything should be right to get his trunk to open. 

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard a shriek in the distance. This high up, Logan had an inkling of what it was. Clearing the textbook, Logan lowered his desk so that it no longer blocked the window. Logan sighed as he caught sight of his brother’s owl. Creatively named, ’Owl’ lighted on the window and hooted at him. It was no use trying to tell the boy that such a name would mark him as a total muggle, even to those unfamiliar with A.A. Milne’s books. Patton seemed immune to the bullies that Logan knew taunted him. He tried not to think about how much it bothered him that they were in different Houses.

A nip at his finger brought him back to reality. He passed the bird a treat from his top drawer - Patton insisted on spoiling the thing - and took the letter. Frowning, he recognized the red color and was instantly glad he hadn’t gone with the other Ravenclaws to play wizard’s chess in the courtyard. 

Popping the seal, Logan covered his ears and threw the letter towards the middle of the dorm room. 

“HEY LOGAN IT’S ME, YOUR BROTHER! I BET YOU ALREADY GUESSED THAT FROM OWL BUT I WANTED TO MAKE SURE. THEN AGAIN I GUESS MY VOICE WOULD DO IT. YOU HAVEN’T FORGOTTEN ME HAVE YOU? I KNOW I GOT SORTED INTO HUFFLEPUFF BUT I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU OR EVEN GOTTEN A CRUMMY LETTER IN LIKE TWO WEEKS SO YOU EARNED THIS HOWLER BUDDY! ANYWAY I WANT TO INVITE YOU AND I GUESS A FRIEND TO MEET UP AT THE NEW COFFEE SHOP IN HOGSMEADE THIS WEEKEND. IT’LL FINALLY BE OPEN! I HEARD THEY HAD TO GET CREATIVE WITH THEIR ESPRESSO MACHINE AND NOW I’M REALLY CURIOUS HOW THEY MANAGED TO GET THAT PAST THE MISUSE OF MUGGLE ARTIFACTS OFFICE. MY FRIEND ROMAN FROM GRYFFINDOR IS COMING, WE HAVE HERBOLOGY TOGETHER, DID I TELL YOU THAT ALREADY? YOU SHOULD BRING THAT SLYTHERIN YOU TOLD ME ABOUT, YOU KNOW? THAT ONE YOU SAID WHO DIDN’T BULLY YOU ABOUT YOUR GLASSES AND MAKE FUN OF HOW YOU TALK? WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN? VIRGO? VIGGO? WELL WHATEVER EVEN IF YOU COME BY YOURSELF IT’S FINE! DON’T AVOID US JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE A FOURTH YEAR!”

The howler paused and Logan looked at Owl, who nipped at him. Scowling, Logan threw another treat at the creature to satisfy its hunger. Without warning, the howler resumed its message. 

“PS- I TOLD OWL TO PECK YOU IF YOU DON’T REPLY AND I DON’T CARE HOW MANY TREATS YOU GIVE HIM HE WILL PECK UNTIL YOU PICK UP A QUILL!”

With that, the howler ripped itself apart and burned into ash in the air. Owl hopped onto his bedside table and Logan jumped off of his bed and grabbed his book bag. “I’m doing it! I’ll write back!”

Hooting again, Owl perched on the end of the table and waited. Grabbing a scrap of parchment, ink and a quill, Logan hastily replied that he would meet up and would ask Virgil. And he begged Patton not to send more howlers. Handing the note to Owl, the bird turned around and hopped off into the air. 

Now to figure out a way to ask Virgil. Luckily, the Slytherin and Ravenclaw fourth years had Defence against the Dark Arts together in the morning. Logan shifted his routine somewhat, opting to forego breakfast in the Great Hall. Patton showed him a neat trick, although he didn’t do it often. Tickling a pear, Logan stepped into the kitchens and found his favorite house-elf waiting for him. 

“Winky had a feeling Master would skip breakfast again,” she explained as she handed him a hand-basket. Flipping the lid, he found a few hand-pies and two bottles of pumpkin juice. “Winky was cleaning in Ravenclaw Tower when Master got his...invitation. Loud, horrible invitation.”

“Yeah that’s my brother for you. So you know I have to invite…”

“Master Virgil! Yes. Winky wishes you would tell Master Virgil to eat before he disappears or slips in between the stones on the floor! Or else be seeing Madam Pomfrey for something to ease his troubles.” Winky wandered away, leaving Logan to snicker at the house-elf’s attitude. 

With the time saved at the kitchen, Logan made it to the classroom long ahead of anyone else, even the teacher. Waiting outside the class paid off, as Virgil showed up early. The Slytherin shifted his bag on his shoulder and approached slowly. 

“Damn, Sanders, did you even eat breakfast?” The purple haired boy asked. 

“Did you, Aubergine?” Logan countered. He picked up the basket and pulled out a hand-pie. Offering it to Virgil, Logan explained, “Winky says to tell you to eat something.”

Virgil snorted at the nickname, shaking his head. “Upset stomach this morning. I’m drinking plenty of water though,” The pale boy replied, holding up a thermos. “Were you waiting for me?”

Logan nodded. “Yes, I guess I’d best get to the point. My Hufflepuff younger brother invited both of us to the new coffee place in Hogsmeade for the next trip. It’s silly, but it would mean a lot to him.”

Virgil took a sip from his thermos and shrugged. “Sounds okay. Is he bringing that Gryffindor kid he’s always clinging to?”

Logan bit his lip before answering. “Yes, Knight will be there. I hope you and he will get along, if only for Patton’s sake. Is that alright, Grimm?”

“Are you kidding? Between getting a howler from Patton and having to share space with Knight, I’d happily sit and sip coffee with the enemy.” Brushing his hair out of his eyes, Virgil stepped in. Logan held his breath as the pale boy moved closer, until his pale skin took on a bright red blush. “Uh, Sanders, mind moving over so I can get to class?”

“Huh? Oh! Okay, sorry!” Moving away from the doorway, Logan let the boy pass, trying not to blush too hard at how close he’d gotten. Or let on that he very much appreciated the cologne Virgil wore.

As they found their seats, Virgil tapped on the basket to get Logan’s attention. “I think I’ll take that pie after all. You can have the pumpkin juice, though.” 

Grinning, Logan passed the still-warm pie to his friend and watched as Virgil’s cheeks took on some color. “Please don’t stare at me while I’m eating, Lo.”

“Oops, sorry!”

The trip to Hogsmeade came at just the right time, as always. Professor Longbottom saw them off, cradling some potted plant or another that hissed at anyone who got too close. The trip to the village was quick, although cramped. It seemed like everyone wanted to go this time. Virgil ended up sitting so close to Logan he was almost in his lap. Both boys were bright red from suh intimate contact, but neither said anything over the noise of everyone around them.

Finally free to walk around the village, Logan led the way to the new coffee shop. Remy’s Magic Beans stood next to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop, its black facade a study in contrast to its pink neighbor. Glittery rainbow colored beans on a stark black sign let them know they were in the right place. Patton flagged them over from across the busy cafe. Roman Knight sat next to Patton, sipping something that periodically belched out a spout of flame from the stirring straw. 

As Logan and Virgil stared at the drink, Roman merely shrugged. “Chinese Fireball espresso,” he said by way of explanation. 

A literal rainbow arched over Patton’s cup before disappearing again. Patton laughed and stirred his cup. “Leprechaun Macchiato.”

“Did you find out how they got an espresso machine past the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office?” Logan asked. 

A voice popped up behind them. “There’s no problem in the Ministry that a few galleons or like a whole lot of muggle plugs can’t fix.” Logan and Virgil turned around to face a man in a black leather jacket and white undershirt. He wore a black pair of sunglasses and held a tray of drinks. “Now if you two boys wouldn’t mind having a seat, I’ll be right with you darlings in a minute. Very busy!”

They let the man do his job and took seats with Patton and Roman. “That’s Remy Morpheus, he’s one of the owners,” Roman explained, passing them a drink menu. 

“He’s so fun! So full of energy!” Patton said, a rainbow springing out of his drink again.

Virgil started off down the menu. “Pumpkin Juice Latte, Yeti Cold Brew, Hot Chocolate Frog, Every Flavor Coffee Beans…”

“They do mean every flavor. Apparently they partnered with Bertie Bott’s,” Roman warned. 

“Duly noted Mr. Carrots,” Virgil said drily.

Roman made an exasperated noise. “I just don’t like them, okay?”

“Okay, Ro, he was just joking. We talked about this,” Patton said, reaching over to pat Roman’s shoulder. 

Logan cleared his throat and looked at the menu to avoid the public display of affection. “Iced Iguana White Tea, Kappaccino, Peruvian Instant Black Coffee…”

“Be careful with that one. Too much and you’ll go blind,” Remy said at Logan’s side. The Ravenclaw boy nearly jumped out of his seat. 

“Stop surprising people like that, Remy!” A man with a hideous mustache said as he randomly apparated next to Virgil with a near deafening crack. Virgil did jump out of his seat.

A very muted crack later and a third man, dressed in yellow snakeskin and wearing a bowler hat popped up between Patton and Roman. “Someone want to tell me why I just got seven drink orders for a table of four?”

“Oh, sorry Deedee I was just about to tell them to watch what they say when they’re holding the menu.” Remy plucked the menu from Logan’s hands. “Remus, go help Dee fill a few orders please.”

“Tell ya what I’d rather fill,” The mustachioed man said, eyebrows wiggling.

“Out!” With a loud and a soft crack, both of the other men disapparated. “Magic Bean’s menu’s have been spelled to give our baristas your order if you hold the menu and say the name of a drink. It’s...been a bad system, I won’t lie. Dee doesn’t agree, but I don’t think he really likes getting all the wrong orders. Anyway, what will you have?” 

“I’ll have the Pumpkin Juice Latte,” Logan said.

“I’ll have the Hot Chocolate Frog, please,” Virgil said, quietly.

“You got it kiddos. Back in a crack,’ With another crack, Remy disapparated. 

Virgil shook his head and took slow deep breaths. “I really hate apparating. I’m alway really worried I’m going to get Splinched.”

“You’re not even old enough!” Roman countered.

“Side-Along Apparation isn’t much better! I’d rather catch a ride on a portkey or even Floo in,” Virgil said. 

Patton shrugged. “Not every place I want to go has a fireplace. And portkeys are so regulated you practically have to be in the Ministry to get one set up properly. You could always fly…”

The color sank out of Virgil’s face at the suggestion. Logan reached out to grab Virgil’s hand. “Flying doesn’t agree with Virgil’s stomach.”

“That’s ridiculous. Everyone remembers what happened in flying class--ow!” Roman scooted away from Patton. “Okay, sorry!”

“Yeah, well I’d rather have my feet on the ground than have my head in the clouds, bubble boy!” Virgil snapped back.

“Anyone can mix up the floating charm and the bubble-head charm!” Roman protested. 

“Ooh, kittie has claws!” Remy said as he suddenly appeared again. “I have your Hot Chocolate Frog, and one Pumpkin Juice Latte for specs over there. Everyone settled? No fighting and if you’re going to duel, do it outside.”

“They’re not gonna duel,” Logan said firmly. He turned his gaze meaningfully at the boys from rival Houses. 

“Aw, well that sucks. There goes my entertainment! I’ll just have to get Remus to have some more Every Flavor Coffee Beans.” Remy turned and walked away. 

Patton turned to Logan. “Did you ever figure out what you were doing wrong with the Orchideous spell?”

“My wand movements weren’t flowery enough,” Logan admitted with a grimace. “Professor Flitwick had to guide me through it. He said I need to loosen up.”

All three other boys at the table laughed. Virgil’s Hot Chocolate Frog jumped out of the cup, but landed back inside without splashing. Logan took the laughter in good humor, sipping his latte. “Now I’m working on cistem aperio. I can’t get my trunk to open though.”

Patton nearly choked on his rainbow-sprouting drink in his hurry to say something. With a cough and a wheeze, he finally managed to spit out, “Don’t you remember Dad said he spelled our trunks so that other boys couldn’t break in? Remember, after my...pajamas went missing.”

“You cried for a week. Made that seventh year boy so ashamed that he repaired all the damage he did to your cat pajamas and turned himself in to the prefect. Yeah, I remember. Mom chewed me out for not consoling you, even though I had that potions final.” Logan took a sip from his drink and grimaced. “I don’t know if this was a good idea.” Logan stood up.

Patton looked down into his empty cup. No more rainbows left to jump out. “Do you hate me?”

“Of course not, you’re brothers,” Virgil said. 

Logan sat back down. “Sometimes I do get irritated. You cry, you send me howlers, you’re always wanting something from me. I have O.W.L.s next year and I feel like I won’t be anywhere near the top of my class. You have your own House to help you, and your only friend is a Gryffindor? How pathetic do you have to be to not get any friends in the one house that values friendship?” Logan didn’t realize he’d raised his voice until Virgil scooted away from him. 

The look on Virgil’s face broke his nerve. The look on Patton’s face broke his heart.

“You’re a bloody git, Sanders. No, not you, Pat,” Roman said, standing up. Pulling out his wand, the third year boy didn’t flinch as Logan drew his. 

Three consecutively louder cracks filled the air. Two jets of red light knocked the wands out of both boys’ hands. An arm wrapped around Patton’s shoulders. But worst, Virgil stood up and punched Logan in the eye.  
Remy sighed. “That’s the three of them out, then. Remus, D’mitry.”

The green-clad man grabbed Roman as the yellow one grabbed Virgil and Logan. With two cracks they were out on the street. “Feel free to continue out here. Remy loves a good fight. Your friend and brother will be upset though, but who cares? Obviously none of you!” The green man declared all this and cackled as he vanished in another ear-splitting crack.

Passing Logan and Roman’s wands back, the yellow one nodded. “Obviously,” he agreed before a soft crack heralded his departure. Frustrated, both boys handed back their wands to the right holders. Virgil tensed until both boys put their wands away.

The door of the coffee house opened and closed with a bang to rival Remus’ apparation. The three boys looked at the ground in shame as Patton stalked by. The Hufflepuff didn’t even acknowledge them as he walked away. 

“I’ve got to say sorry before he tells mom,” Logan said, earning a slap on the arm from Virgil.

Staring at his friend, Logan held up his hands. 

“You’re a right prick to treat your BROTHER that way. And you can still only think to say sorry because your MOM might be mad? Get bent, Sanders!” Virgil said, spitting at his feet in disgust. 

Roman nodded and raised his eyebrows. “I didn’t think I’d agree with a Slytherin, but that one’s right. You’ve got problems, man.”

Pushing past the pair, Logan ran off to find Patton. He found his younger brother standing in front of Honeydukes. In the window were a few Christmas sweets on sale. 

“I’ll buy you that whole cauldron of candy-cane Fizzing Whizzbees,” Logan offered.

“I’m not a baby anymore, Logan. You can’t just buy me things to make me feel better,” Patton said.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that I hate you sometimes. Even if it’s true,” Logan said bluntly.

Patton turned on him. “Sometimes I hate you too! I hate how you ignore me! I hate how you talk to me! I hate it when you fake apologize!”

“How can you hate me when I ignore you and when I talk to you?” Logan asked loudly.

“HOW you talk to me! See! You don’t even listen. You just hear what you want and shift the blame onto someone else. If you want me gone so bad you should just Vanish me!” Patton said, folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t want you gone! Okay? I’m just a miserable bastard with no friends projecting all my troubles on you. You’re just an easy target,” Logan said, folding his arms as well.

“You still haven’t apologized. I’m not going to make you feel better about yourself when you’ve been a monster to me,” Patton said.

“You’re right. I’m sorry,” Logan said, with more feeling this time. “I’m not a good older brother.”

Patton punched Logan, his eyes still wet with tears but a smile starting to form. “You’re still bad-mouthing my brother. I’m sorry if I annoy you. I just want to be in your life still. You’re my brother, good or no good.”

Logan opened his arms. “I’ll try to remember that. And you.” Patton beamed from ear to ear as he gripped his arms around his older brother. “Ow. Ow! Pat. Patton! Too tight!”

“God, is this what having a brother is like?” Virgil asked Roman.

Roman snorted. “Wouldn’t know. I’m an only child.”

“Amen,” Virgil said, as the two bumped fists.


End file.
